Harry's Plight
by Shiniryuu
Summary: Harry didn't want to see the problem. He knew it was there, he just didn't want to admit it. He had a crush. A boy crush, no less ...on Draco Malfoy. Jesus Ron was going to kill him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: PERSONS ATTEMPTING TO FIND A MOTIVE IN THIS NARRATIVE WILL BE PROSECUTED; PERSONS ATTEMPTING TO FIND A MORAL IN IT WILL BE BANISHED; PERSONS ATTEMPTING TO FIND A PLOT IN IT WILL BE SHOT.

-BY ORDER OF THE AUTHOR

Yes, I just coined a quote from Mark Twain.

Harry didn't want to see the problem. He knew it was there, he just didn't want to acknowledge it.

He had a crush. A boy-crush, no less ...on Draco Malfoy. Jesus, Ron was going to kill him. Hermione, of course, was the one to point out that he was drawing little snakes on the inside of his potions book, the only class he had with Draco this year.

Harry had the dignity to look horrified and began scribbling furiously. Hermione laughed at him and just went back to her homework, saying "Don't worry, I know not to tell Ron. Just don't let him see that book." She grinned at him over the top of the book that she was reading for Arithmancy.

Harry glared at her before grabbing his books and going to the boys' dormitory, the sound of her laughter following him all the way up the stairs and into the room only to be blocked by the door shutting behind him.

Harry tried to think back to when his crush on Draco began and couldn't. He surmised that it was a very old crush that was just now asserting itself in his concious mind.

'Damn!' he thought to himself as he fell back onto his bed. 'Why do I have to have a crush on Draco-Bloody-Malfoy?'

'Because you like his hair' an evil little voice in his head answered.

'Go away' Harry told it in annoyance as he sat up to stare out the window. It was Saturday and he could hear the voices of the happy students enjoying their weekend outside. He picked up his potions book again to get to work on the 18-inch essay on demiguise hair that Snape had set the day before.

Harry had written about 6 inches and could find nothing else to write. How did you write an 18-inch essay on the properties of demiguise hair?

Draco's face flashed into Harry's mind like fire and wiped out any cohearant thought that may have at one point crossed his brain.

"Hey, Harry?" a familiar voice asked.

Harry jumped. "Wh-what?" he asked, not having quite recovered all of his brain from thoughts of Draco yet.

"You ok? You looked really spaced, mate," Seamus said. "I thought you were gonna float away."

"Uh ...yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied, mentally berrating himself for his lack-mindedness.

Seamus gave him a skeptical look and went to his trunk. Harry watched him pull out a few quills and an inkwell before he lay back on his bed again.

Harry heard Seamus leave and then remembered the potions homework again. He groaned and sat up again, pulling over his book and parchment.

Ten minutes later, he slammed the book down in disgust. "Screw it, I'm going outside," he said aloud as he put on his shoes and walked out of the dormitory. Hermione gave him a reproachful look but he ignored it and pushed open the portrait hole.

He made it all the way to the entrance hall before someone stopped him.

"Harry! Hey, Harry, wait up!" Ron came running out of the Great Hall. "Did you finish the Charms essay?"

"Which one?" Flitwick had assigned them 3 essays to test their memory, one on Cheerin Charms, one on Wingardium Leviosa, and one on something which Harry couldn't remember and would have to ask Hermione about later.

"The one on Cheering Charms," Ron replied looking rather annoyed at the fact that Flitwick had assigned them homework on a weekend.

"Yeah, Hermione helped me," Harry informed his red-headed friend. "She's still in the common room if you want to do it now."

"Thanks." Ron went off in the direction of the Gryfindor common room, and Harry continued out the door.

Harry walked across the grounds and to the lake at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He sat under a tree on the far side of the lake and just stared out at the water. It was still warm enough that some of the students were swimming in the water. Harry watched idly as the giant squid playfully grasped one of the students around the waist and lifted them in the air.

"Well, if it isn't baby-Potty," came the drawling voice of one Draco Malfoy. "Crying to Skeeter again, Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes and continued to stare out over the water. 'Gee, thanks you old hag' he thought to himself, resolutely ignoring the object of his decidedly misguided affections, afraid he might say something embarrassing if he opened his mouth.

"Aw, is Potty going to start crying again?" Draco's cronies snickered on either side of him.

Harry risked opening his mouth and was happy to hear that it didn't fail him, "Sod off, Malfoy. I don't really want to argue with you right now." He closed his eyes and rested his head on the tree. He heard the rustle of robes and cracked open an eye to see Draco moving for his wand.

Harry let his own wand slide easily into his palm and had it aimed at Draco's pretty face before the blonde had even gotten his half way up.

Draco was smart for once. He put his wand away with a snort and turned and walked away.

Harry sighed and covertly watched him go, his heart feeling just a little heavy with the knowledge that they would never get along, let alone live out some of the fantasies that Harry'd been entertaining lately. Then ,realizing this thought, he smacked his head hard on the tree with disgust.

"Damn it," he said to himself. "What's wrong with me?"

"A lot," came a familiar voice.

"But we won't bum you out even more by listing them," came another.

Harry smiled. "Hey Fred, hey George." He glanced to the left to find the Weasley twins walking toward him.

"What's got the best seeker we've had in years so down in the dumps?" Fred sat down next to him and threw an arm over his shoulders. George did the same on his other side.

"Definitely nothing I'm going to tell you guys." Harry grinned at each of them and stood up letting their arms fall from his shoulders. "Later, guys, I've got homework to do."

"Bye, Harry," they both replied at the same time in that weird twin way of theirs.

The twins continued to sit under the tree as Harry made his way back around the lake to the school.

Harry was unaware of the stormy grey eyes that followed him all the way through the front door.

A/N: How do you like it? I'll have another chapter up next week sometime. Review please, I love you all!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is chapter 2. I think it's cute. If you don't like HPDM action, don't read it. I also fear that there may be a bit of Ron bashing at some point in the story, I'm not sure. If it pops up please don't hate me, it's not my fault, my brain is responsible for it.

Harry wandered the hallways for about an hour and contemplated whether or not to sneak off to Hogsmeade to get a few hours completely to himself. He decided against it. Next week was the firs trip to Hogsmeade and he would rather not spend it in detention.

Harry trudged his way to the dungeons and the entrance to the kitchens, thinking that he would most likely be left alone there. The house-elves wouldn't bother him if he asked and even Dobby, who was so eager to help the young man who had freed him that he was a little annoying at times, would leave him be.

He reached the picture of the fruit and tickled the pear, watching as it giggled and then turned into the doorknob. He opened the door and quickly slipped through... only to find one Draco Malfoy in a fit of rage.

He was throwing things about and hitting only a barrier created by the house-elves. The objects that were being thrown kept repairing themselves and returning to Draco as if this were something he did often.

Harry looked around and found Dobby standing nearby. "Hey, Dobby?" he whispered, afraid that if he spoke to loudly he'd find Draco's anger turned on him.

"Oh, hello, Harry Potter, sir." The house-elf looked at him briefly and then returned to floating objects back to Draco.

"Um... what's going on?" Harry watched as Draco hurled an object seemingly at him, but Draco wasn't really looking at anything. "Is this normal, or just... yeah." He trailed off, caught in the expression on Draco's face.

It was a mixture of anger, self-loathing, sadness and something else that Harry couldn't quite put his finger on, but it wasn't good. Harry felt his heart wrench at the sight of it and he wanted nothing more than to wipe the expression off of Draco's face and never let it return.

"Master Draco often comes here," Dobby said, bringing Harry's attention away from Draco. "The house-elves do not know why, but they don't ask and Master Draco does not tell us."

Draco turned to throw something too quickly and twisted his ankle. When he tried to get up again, Harry stepped forward.

"Draco, stop," Harry said, not even wondering at how easily Draco's given name rolled from his tongue. "That's enough. I don't know what you're so angry about, but you can't keep this up or you'll commit accidental suicide." He hadn't even flinched when Draco turned that painful look on him.

The blonde tried to get up again but Harry placed his hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back down.

"Nope," Harry said. "You aren't going anywhere. If anything I'll go get Madam Pomfrey to come look at you before i let you move from this spot." Harry sat down in front of Draco and crossed his legs. He leaned forward on his elbows and asked, "Do you want to tell me what the hell made you so angry?" 'Of course not' he added silently. 'You hate me and that's that.' That's why he was surprised by draco's answer, let alone that he'd even answered the question in the first place.

Draco's answer was simple, only one word, "You."

Harry was, for lack of a better word, gobsmacked. "M-me?" He stuttered. "What the hell did I do to make you, the cold, black-hearted Slytherin Ice Prince throw a temper tantrum?"

Draco gave him a look that said plainly, Gee, thanks, you have such a way with words. Out loud he said, "You're so frustrating! You haven't figured out the one thing I've been trying to get you to see for the last year and a half. You're the epitome of Gryffindor, right down to the utter obliviousness to subtlety."

Harry was confused. "What?" He gave Draco his best puzzled look and tried not to think about how nice it felt when Draco's knee brushed his own if he moved just right.

"It seems I have to spell it out for you." Draco grabbed Harry's tie and pulled the brunette forward into a tentative kiss that was strangely forceful at the same time.

Harry took only a second to respond. He delighted in the sound of Draco's surprised squeak as he ran his fingers through the blondes hair and ten cupped the back of his head, deepening the kiss.

"What the hell?" a familiar voice sounded in the doorway. "Harry? What the hell are you doing?"

Harry pulled away from Draco as he said, "Oh, shit." He let his wand fall into his palm. As he turned to greet Ron, he saw the light of a jinx and quickly threw up a protego.

"Ron, settle down," Harry said while keeping the protego up in front of himself and Draco. He put his free hand on Draco's wand arm and prevented him from raising it with a pointed look. He couldn't help but notice that Draco's hair was ruffled and his cheeks were flushed and his lips sill kiss-swollen, making him look utterly delicious.

Harry pulled his eyes away from Draco's face only by sheer force of will. He turned back to Ron's incredulous, not nearly so delicious look and wanted to turn back around.

Ron's look changed to one of fury and he turned and stormed out of the kitchens, kicking over a few chairs as he went.

"Damn," Harry said. 'Oh well' he thought.' I knew this was going to happen eventually. Maybe he'll get over it.'

The little voice in his head chose this moment to reassert itself, adding, 'Yeah, he'll get over it. As soon as you get over thinking about how nice Draco's robes curve over his ass when he bends over.'

Harry shut the little voice in a box and locked it with a chain. He refused to blush as he turned to face Draco, who looked thoughtful.

"I can't tell if that was a dream or if this is real," the blonde said just before kissing Harry again. When he pulled back to take in Harry's disheveled appearance, he added, "Yep, definitely a dream. Just don't wake me up."

"I don't want to," Harry replied, just before initiating the kiss again.

A/N: That's chapter 2. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Well tell me! Click the link and review!!! Another chapter on Wednesday.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: CHAPTER 3!! Yay! Here you go!

After Ron stormed out of the kitchens, Harry and Draco found a corner where they would be out of the house-elves way. They sat in a window in the corner and just looked out at the stars (obviously magical window, they're still in the basement), occasionally looking at one another as if to make sure they were really there and not in some dream.

(A/N: Sap is dripping all over my room right now but it is nice sap so it can stay:3)

They continued to sit there until curfew. When they got up to leave, Harry asked, "Does this have to be secret?" He looked at Draco, expecting him to scoff at the very idea of their relationship being known to anyone else, but was surprised by the thoughtful expression on the taller boy's face.

"No, all of Slytherin knows about my feelings for you and by now all of Gryffindor knows we're together." He smiled at Harry and took his hand. "Weasley will probably start a blood feud, but there's nothing we can do about that now is there?"

Harry laughed and kissed him. "Thanks for cheering me up." He paused and thought of the thing that had been bothering him for a while. "We have some major issues to work out, by the way." He watched Draco's smile fade a little and take on a little of that look that he'd seen before.

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that." The blonde's face took on even more of the look that Harry hated so much.

"Eventually you won't get that look on your face anymore," Harry told him matter-of-fact-ly. "And then I'll be completely happy."

"What look?" Draco looked confused now.

"That look of intense pain and self-loathing that I've seen on your face twice tonight." Harry looked at him with hope in his endless green eyes. "I don't want to see you hate yourself anymore. It'll break you and I don't want that."

"Damn," Draco said. "I was that obvious?" When Harry nodded he shook his head. "Father would kill me if he found out." Harry just snorted at the mention of the elder Malfoy and started dragging Draco across the room.

Draco decided that his father deserved the slight derision from Harry and followed obligingly, though he did move up and slide an arm around Harry's waist, effectively pulling the smaller boy closer.

Harry leaned into Draco's warmth until they reached the stairs leading up to the Entrance Hall. Since the kitchens and the Slytherin common room were both in the dungeons, Draco didn't have to go any further.

Harry kissed Draco soundly before running up the stairs. He heard Draco call a "Good luck!" behind him as he continued on his way to the Gryffindor common room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco continued to the Slytherin common room and entered without giving the password. The portrait knew Draco on sight and had been bewitched to detect any trickery. This was done when it was realized that two people had snuck in under the effects of a polyjuice potion.

As he stepped through the portrait hole, Pansy looked over from her comfortable position by the fire. "You look smug," she observed. "Something's happened."

"You're damn right 'something's happened,'" Draco replied. "I'm with Harry."

Pansy just looked stunned for a minute. "You're serious?" she asked when she finally regained the use of her brain. Draco just gave her a slightly cold look and she conceded. "Ok, never mind, it's you, and it's the one and only thing you've wanted for the last year-and-a-half." She grinned at him. "So? What happened?"

Draco explained briefly and Pansy squee-ed like a fangirl appropriately.

"That is so cute! Blaise will be so jealous." She laughed and made shooing motions with her hand. "Good night Draco. Go have your Potter-dreams and be happy."

Draco rewarded her with a smile and went to the boys dormitory to change and go to bed.

A/N: Yay! Next chapter ...Snape! And Harry gets out of trouble scott free! If you don't like Snape, then look up "Saving Connor." Read that and I guarantee you'll change your mind! I am living proof of that. Review! Make me happy! You'll get virtual skittles!!! And yay for updating early!

By the way, it's snowing like a son-of-a-bitch outside! I'm freezing!


End file.
